Drew-Katie Relationship
The relationship between Katie Matlin and Drew Torres is known as Krew (K'atie/D'rew) or Dratie '('Dr'ew/K'atie). Relationship History Overview Their relationship began in the episode Don't Panic (1), although they shared their first kiss in the episode Mr. Brightside (2). They stayed together until Come As You Are (1), but got back together later in the episode, just to break up again in Come As You Are (2). Season 11 In Mr. Brightside (1), Drew is seen practicing his fighting with Julian. Coach Armstrong walks in with the girls who would like to use the weight room. Katie comes over to where Drew is and they start to flirt. Later, when Drew and Mo fight, Drew is distracted by Katie but ultimately beats Mo. Katie catches up with Drew later on and asks him to explain his affection for fighting for her article and also shows some interest for Drew. He replies that he feels powerful as if he can survive. In class, Drew, Julian and Owen discuss the fact that he fought Mo and Katie saw. When they go to train, Drew almost assaults Simpson because he is putting more restrictions on the training room, landing him in detention. He confronts Katie and she tries to brush it off as if it isn't her fault, but he blows up and they get into a fight and he knocks over a chair and leaves. In Mr. Brightside (2), Drew apologizes to Katie and offers her an apology coffee for ratting him out. He also offers to be a sports reporter for the Degrassi Daily. While in a newspaper club meeting Katie asks Drew to write an article for the newspaper. Drew agrees but falls asleep in the meeting. Later Drew tells Katie he didn't write the article and they have an intense conversation, Katie then asks what Drew is afraid of, and Drew kisses her and then walks off and tells her not to follow him. But Katie follows him anyway to stop him beating up anymore of his opponents. The next day Katie decides to teach Drew karate to teach him discipline, he tries to kiss her again but she flips him. In Don't Panic (1), when Katie and Marisol are walking to school, Drew greets them, although Marisol thinks Drew was flirting with her. Katie asks if she's still feeling it for Drew. Later, Drew and Katie are seen talking then Marisol comes up to the two. As she does, Drew decides to leave﻿﻿﻿﻿s and Marisol tells Katie she knows what they're talking about and asks if she's interested in Drew. But Katie says Drew is interested in someone else. ﻿Later﻿ in the cafeteria Marisol has﻿ decided to﻿ run for ﻿president because she's jealous of Drew and Katie﻿. Later when ﻿Katie is speaking with Drew, she is worried that Marisol stopped answering her texts﻿, in an effort to cheer her up Drew offers Katie a burger but Katie declines ﻿﻿by saying that they have "a million calories" and Drew responds by saying "a million delicious calories", which makes Katie laugh.﻿ Later Katie is trying to talk to Marisol who tells her to end things with Drew﻿, where as then Katie tries to end things with Drew but Drew attempts to keep them together﻿, which works out successfully. Later﻿ after practicing karate Katie and Drew start kissing and Marisol walks in on them and tells Drew that Katie is﻿ bulimic, Drew then asks if it's true but Katie denies it and Drew comforts her as she feels uneasy. In Don't Panic (2), Katie and Marisol are fighting over Drew. After ﻿everyone leaves after Katie is live on Degrassi radio, she is pacing and talking to herself and then Drew comes in to cheer her up. Later after the presidency speeches, Katie wins the presidency, and kisses him after she wins. She then picks Marisol as her VP and hugs her. This aggravates Drew, who tells Katie as long as Marisol's around, he won't be. In Take a Bow (1), Katie and Marisol are seen talking about Drew not accepting them being friends again, then Drew comes and Katie asks him out for prom. Marisol then tells Katie that Drew might try to have sex with Katie after prom, and to tell Drew that she's a virgin and not ready to give that up. Later, Katie tells Drew to get tested and he is happy since she took charge. In Take a Bow (2), Katie is scared about possibly losing her virginity and tells Marisol that Drew is excited. Drew walks in and says that he's clean and they plan a date at his house. Later at Drew's as soon as he is about to make a move, Marisol shows up and lies saying she lost her keys. She stays to watch a movie with Drew and Katie trying to buy time. Later, Drew kicks Marisol out, and Katie tells him she told her to come and that she isn't ready for sex. Drew says he wasn't gonna have sex with her, and he then introduces Katie to Audra. Later, Katie asks about Bianca and how she signed up for orientation. Drew gives a bad report, but Katie says they need volunteers anyway and leaves. In Dead and Gone (1), when Drew is practicing on his punching bag, Katie tells him to calm down then he tells her about Vince and Bianca. In Dead and Gone (2), at prom, Drew tries to make Katie and Bianca have a conversation, which fails and Drew and Katie are later shown dancing. Up until then after Vince shows up and fires 2 bullets from his gun, Drew checks to see if Katie's ok, but find out that Adm was shot. Later Drew and Katie leave the hospital to find Bianca outside Vince's safehouse to probably shoot him. Later at the hospital they are shown hugging. In Nowhere to Run, after Katie returns from soccer camp she's at the Torres household making back to school posters along with Drew, and is shocked to find out Bianca has been there. She is also upset that Drew and Bianca have been watching horror movies. They later go to Jake's cabin along with Alli and Marisol. They decide to go in the woods but stay because of Marisol and they leave to go make out. Later they pull a prank on Marisol (which was Drew's idea, although Katie wanted to have fun). Later after Clare and Bianca arrive and Bianca slaps Drew awake, Katie starts getting jealous and paranoid. The next day when they all leave and Katie sees Drew and Bianca talking she tells him to follow her, and she tells Marisol tries adjusting to the fact that Drew and Bianca are trying to become friends. In Underneath It All, Drew and Katie attend Fiona's party, then Katie gets jealous when Drew checks out Imogen. They are later seen pulling a prank along with the other seniors. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Drew is shown supporting Katie at soccer practice, when Katie smacks another girl in the face and thinks she should apologize to her. When Katie is in the gym with a bad knee, Drew tries to help Katie out with her kicks which makes her knee feel even worse, then Drew sits her down, kisses her and comforts her. At night Katie and Drew are practicing late, Katie makes a perfect goal and Drew cheers for her. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Drew is very impressed after they practiced soccer, then Katie reveals she took codeine to help her, Drew, however, is ok with that. A lot later Drew, Marisol and the Power Squad are cheering Katie on in the front of the school before she goes to practice. At practice, Drew is concerned about Katie's knee since it looks bad and he rushes to her as it snaps. In Smash Into You (1), Katie reveals to Marisol that most of the flowers for her have been sent by Drew. Later, before the mock UN, Drew and Marisol visit Katie in the hospital, and both Drew and Katie urge Marisol to go after Mo Mashkour. When it is time for Drew and Marisol to leave, he kisses her goodbye in her hospital bed, after giving her a small French flag for the country he will be representing. In Hollaback Girl (1), Drew helps Katie with her pill bottle but she doesn't seem to thank him and he also suggests that Katie and Bianca bond. In Hollaback Girl (2), Drew visits Katie after she overdoses and is home from the hospital. Later, they are shown outside the principal's office. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Drew tells Bianca that he failed to break up with Katie the night before, as her family gave him a sweater. Katie approaches Drew at the assembly, and sits next to him, saying that he would only have to wear the sweater when having dinner with his family, upon overhearing Drew discussing it with Bianca. Bianca tells her that she seems like she is in a good place, and Katie says she is before glancing at Drew. After Principal Simpson declares the school uniform-free, Katie hugs Drew, saying that she has a good feeling about this term. Later, in a classroom, Katie is talking about her student council duties to Drew, while sitting on top of a desk that he sitting at. Drew tries to find the right words to break up with her, and as she catches on, she asks him what she did. He tells her she did nothing, and lies to her about seeing another girl while on vacation. This infuriates Katie, as she looked forward to being with Drew during her rehab. She tells him that she is so glad that she didn't lose her virginity to him, and tries to walk away, before he grabs her arm to stop her. Drew says that she hopes that she can forgive him one day, though she tells him to "Dream on, Drew", and angrily storms away. Katie later confesses to Marisol about her break up with Drew. She reveals to Marisol that she hasn't been the best girlfriend the last few weeks, saying the break up is partially her fault. Katie tells her that she plans on crashing Drew's party, as she thinks that Drew will be glad to see her. However, when Katie shows up to Drew's party, he goes outside to meet her, using Mike Dallas to distract Bianca. He asks her what she is doing here, but when Katie realizes that he didn't want to see her, she begins to cry. Drew tells her to go up to his room, where he would her in 5 minutes, so that they could talk. This encounter prompts Drew to begin drinking. After being pressured into drinking a lot of beer from a trophy by his friends, Drew stumbles his way up to his room. Drew admits to Katie that he lied about the girl, so that she would break up with him, telling her that he wasn't happy in their relationship. She tells him that she was awful to him, and that if she was in his position, then she would have done the same thing. Katie says that he made the decision to break up with her by himself, and that the two of them have been through too much for him to decide by himself instead of doing it together. The two comment that last year was crazy, and Drew earnestly tells her that he might be dead right now if it wasn't for Katie. Katie begins to lean closer to him, and says to him that next time he is thinking something, he should talk to her because there is no problem that she cannot fix. Drew initiates a kiss with her, and the two have sex. When Drew finally climbs down the steps, Mike asks him how it went with Katie, with Owen video recording his response. Drew says that he did it, before passing out. When he revives, others congratulate him, and he loudly yells that he did it to the whole party. In Come As You Are (2), Katie is under the impression that her and Drew are back together, and her understanding and flirty behavior toward him causes him much confusion. When Drew is transferred into Katie's Calculus class, he asks her if she isn't mad at him anymore, and she tells him that they'll count his lie as a misunderstanding. Katie apologizes to Drew for leaving the party early last night, and she tells him she had a really special time at the party, referring to when they had sex. Katie says to Drew that she has never felt closer to him, and without a response, Drew gets up and throws up in a trashcan from drinking too much the night before. Katie looks on with concern at Drew suddenly getting sick. Drew later finds out from Dallas that he and Katie had sex the night before, which leaves him confused, as he cannot remember it. He talks to Adam about his girl problems, who tells him to man up. Later in class, both Bianca and Katie want to partner up with Drew. Katie is acting extremely flirty with Drew, which confuses Bianca. Once Katie leaves to get their materials, Bianca confronts Drew about not properly breaking up with her, threatening to break up with him if he doesn't properly do it with Katie. Drew asks Katie what she is doing that night, and Katie gives him an Eskimo kiss, saying hopefully hanging out with him that night. Drew practices breaking up with Dallas and Adam, who give him pointers on how to properly break up with Katie. Later, Drew and Katie are sitting at The Dot, and Drew tells Katie that they need to talk. Drew breaks up with Katie again, and tells her that he doesn't want to be with her anymore. Katie tells him that yesterday they had sex and it seemed like it was going to be okay, but Drew reveals to her that he was drunk and he doesn't remember anything. Katie claims that he said that he wasn't drunk, and she begins to cry, asking why this is happening to her. Drew tells Katie that when she was on drugs, he realized that he wanted to be with Bianca, and that he and Bianca waited until she was better to break up with Katie. Katie says that she loved him, and Drew quietly tells her that she'll find someone new. Drew reveals that Bianca doesn't know that they had sex, and tells her that she can't tell anyone. Crying, Katie walks out of The Dot. Later on a date at the mall, Drew tells Bianca that he had never seen anyone as sad as Katie, and they happen to run into Katie and Marisol. Katie is angry at Drew, and will seek near revenge on him. In Gives You Hell (1), Katie is still upset over her break up with Drew, and the slightest mention of him is enough to drive her to tears. To help her get over him, Marisol sets her up with Jake, and the two kiss, before going on a "field trip" to egg Drew's house. When Bianca's car is parked in front of his house, Katie eggs her car instead, and breaks off her left wing mirror. The next day, Katie taunts Bianca about her car, and the two girls almost get into a fight until they are held back by their respective friends. Drew asks Katie to leave Bianca out of it, and Katie asks why he gets to be happy when she is in so much pain. She lost her virginity to him, and thinks that their relationship was pointless. Drew tells her it wasn't pointless, but it was just over. While editing a video for the pep rally, Katie comes across footage taken at Drew's party that had a drunk Drew boasting about having sex with her. This infuriates her, and she adds it to the video of the hockey team, so that the whole school would see it. Bianca sees the video, and realizes that Drew had sex with Katie, that he cheated on her. After the assembly, Katie witnesses the two breaking up, and admits to the principal that she sabotaged the video. She tells Marisol that she is now free from her relationship with Drew. In Sabotage (2), Fiona tells Drew not to be at the loft during Clare's birthday party because Katie will be there. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Drew freaks out when he realizes that Katie is also on their flight to Las Vegas. Out of nervousness, he invites Katie, Marisol, Jake, and Mo to the wedding, which upsets Bianca, who doesn't want Katie there. Later before his wedding, Drew is there when Jake and Katie break up. In Zombie (2), Katie is angered after finding out Maya attended Drew's campaign party. Then Maya mentions she isn't the only one that's "gotten busy" at the Torres house, referring to Katie having sex with Drew at a previous party at his house. In The Time of My Life, At graduation Katie is seen glancing at Drew when he cheers for Bianca. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Don't Panic (1) (1124) **Break Up: Come As You Are (1) (1201) ***Reason: Drew lied to Katie about cheating on her with a girl over the break, so that she would dump him. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Come As You Are (1) (1201) **Break Up: Come As You Are (2) (1202) ***Reason: Even though they had sex the previous night while Drew was intoxicated, Drew wanted to break up to be with Bianca. Trivia *Drew and Katie lost their virginities to each other in Come As You Are (1). *Katie is the second girl that Drew cheated on with Bianca, the first was Alli. *Drew and Katie were in a love triangle with Bianca. *They both took drugs while on a team. *Drew is friends with Katie's ex-boyfriend, Jake. *They have both ran for student-body president and won. *They both had to give up sports due to injury. *Katie had had a conflict with Drew fiancée Bianca, and his friends Mike Dallas, Fiona Coyne, and Imogen Moreno, while Drew has had a conflict with Katie's best friend Marisol Lewis. *Drew's step-brother Adam and Katie's sister Maya are friends and bandmates. *This couple is favored by Chloe Rose. Gallery Deg-Halloween.jpg Normal degrassi run 11HR.JPG 405503 329240530419513 140482765961958 1267766 673751978 n.jpg Normal th s11e18 216.jpg Degrassi panic 04hr.jpg Ccr.png Rrf.png D11 may 27 ss 0604.jpg.jpg D11 may 27 ss 1716.jpg.jpg D11 may 27 ss 1736.jpg.jpg Ddw.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.36.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.37.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.09.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.11.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.14.00 PM.png Degrassi-episode-1129-20.jpg Drewkatie.jpg Tumblr lqrhftsTfl1qct0ifo1 500.jpg drew and katie.jpg katie and drew.png Katie and drew 02.JPG Datie.png Krewwwwwwww.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 040.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 032.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 031.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 151.jpg Normal th nowheretorun 240.jpg Normal th s11e24 117.jpg Normal th s11e24 116.jpg Normal th s11e24 114.jpg Normal th s11e24 092.jpg Normal th s11e24 086.jpg Normal th s11e24 208.jpg Normal th s11e24 205.jpg Normal th s11e24 204.jpg Normal th s11e24 201.jpg|Katie and Drew in karate class Normal th s11e28 120.jpg Normal th s11e28 118.jpg Normal th s11e28 116.jpg Normal th s11e28 114.jpg Normal th s11e28 113.jpg Normal th s11e28 024.jpg Draa.PNG Degrassi113435-2.jpg nowhere-to-run-katie-drew.jpg Tumblr_lqgccvzoAM1qisbhto1_500.jpg 5475.PNG 6444.PNG 56756g.PNG 34543.PNG D11 Oct14 SS 0469.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h34m03s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-02-14h32m28s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h25m20s28.jpg 00205.jpg 00156.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h31m34s139.jpg 5444t.png 54534.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h19m47s170.jpg 645s.jpg 5543e.jpg 7676.jpg 543353.jpg 544er.jpg 5645.jpg Dre with sad katie.jpg 179432_melt.jpg Sdfsdfsdf.jpg 4t54t.jpg ertete.jpg 544tr.jpg 454fff.jpg trt5.jpg 4554gf.jpg 456trf.jpg 464rff.jpg 454dfff.jpg rtrr.jpg 64564v.jpg 5445f.jpg 54tr.jpg 454rty.jpg 7889j.jpg 876hj.jpg 89798uij.jpg 876yuhj.jpg 54645df.jpg 89ik.jpg 90iokl.jpg 98uikjkjj.jpg try5.jpg DefaultKatie7.jpg Download (3).jpg Degrassi-fiona-season12-04.jpg Krew222222.jpg Krew333333.jpg Krew.jpeg 4tr4ser.jpg 224px-345fff.jpg Seniors-.jpg Degrassi S11E00 Nowhere To Run HDTV XviD.jpg Reg 425.degrassi3.cm.11112.jpg Katie gets jealous because her boyfriend is in love with her ex. jake and drew are so in love.jpg 43-2.jpg 40-7.jpg 1135-4.jpg 1135-9.jpg 1132-10.jpg 0000079631 20110803142210.jpg D11 oct14 ss 0808.jpg KrewKiss.png 98fsdkf.jpg Iouionnnk.png 1-16.jpg 2-111.jpg 2-101.jpg Katie-Introduction.jpg Degrassi-katie-season12-09.jpg Katie-04.jpg Degrassi-drew-season12-02.jpg Caur2 1 drew katie bianca.jpg Degrassi-holiday-drew-katie-owen-fiona (1).jpg Page02.png Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-4.jpg ThCAVKTG9G.jpg dratie.gif drewkatie.gif dretie.jpg Katie riding Drew.gif|Katie riding Drew Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships